Starburst Stream
is the second to last sword skill learned in the Dual Blades category. It is unlocked after getting skill proficiency to 800 in both SAO and SBO. Description In both versions, the user initiates the skill by standing in a ready stance with their right foot slightly behind their left. The left sword is held at abdomen level, pointed upwards, while the right is held at cheek level (or higher if the user chooses to) pointing slightly outwards and down. Sword Art Online's Version This skill consists of sixteen high-speed slashes. The first hit is a horizontal swing from left to right with the right sword, immediately followed by an uppercut with the left sword. The user then jumps up and slashes the target with both swords from left to right while spinning, twice. The user lands facing the target and slashes an X from top to bottom, before inversely slashing the X again from bottom to top. The user then leaps at the target and makes two diagonal slashes from the same starting point, with the left sword heading from top to bottom to the left, while the right sword heads from bottom to top toward the right. Afterward, the user reverses his grip on the two swords and slashes another X with both swords from top to bottom. The user then does a barrel-roll-like maneuver while slashing at the target, like a corkscrew. The user then slashes another two X's at the target, first from top to bottom and then bottom to top. The user then makes a diagonal slash with the right sword, top-right to bottom-left, then spins left and uses this momentum to deal a horizontal, right to left slash with the left sword. The user then, at a very high speed, makes an uppercut with the right sword; then another with the left sword, a downward slash with the right sword, then a downward diagonal slash towards the right with the left sword, spins and repeats the previous attack, and thrusts the right-handed sword out. The final slash is a forceful downward lunge with the left sword. Spell Blade Online's Version The number of hits remains the same, however, the deliverance of these hits are different than how it was used in SAO. The user first takes their swords and swings both from the left to the right then bringing up the blade and slashing downwards in an X-like fashion before immediately reversing the direction of the swords to slash another X. Next, the user thrusts both their swords forward then immediately retracting to slash from the top right down to the bottom center. Third, the user opens their arms and takes both swords and slashes towards the center then slashes back out again before ending the sword skill with two slashes towards the bottom center yet again. Usage } using this sword skill. |- | scope="col" style="text-align:center;" |Volume 13, Chapter 4, Part 1 | scope="col" style="text-align:center;" |N/A | scope="col" style="text-align:center;" |N/A |Emilia Rosenberg tries and fails to use this skill: only arriving at the twelfth hit before injuring herself. |} Category:Sword Skills